Fireball
by IISuperwomanII Kendy
Summary: The Uchiha Corp is taking the world by flame, they own over 50 hotels across the world, and plus... they own the World Trade Towers, newly located in New York... but when the 9/11 attacks happen, the Uchiha Corp soon finds themselves in great danger of loosing their power. Full summary inside. Modern time. Non-massacre.
1. Raging Fires

**Title: Fireball**

**Summary: The Uchiha Corp is taking the world by flame, they own over 50 hotels across the world, and plus... they own the World Trade Towers, newly located in New York... but when the 9/11 attacks happen, the Uchiha Corp soon finds themselves in great danger of loosing their power. Soon, the Haruno corp strikes up a deal, If Sasuke and Itachi can seduce the Head Haruno's daughters, the Haruno and Uchiha corp can merge! Lots and LOTS of problems arise for the two Uchiha's... can they make it out alive? Modern Time, Non-massacre**

**Rating: T**

**Oc warning: These characters don't ALL match their personalities in the actual anime, also there are OC's included.**

**Warning: Mentioning of Terrorists, and some sexual content included**

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended, everything belongs to their ORIGINAL owners, not me**

**Author: Kendall- Bear King**

**Note: This fic is inspired by the music video, Fireball! It's by Pitbull, and go check it out! (A.K.A As you can probably note... I don't own Pitbull)**

**Please enjoy my first posted fic! :) Reviews make me happy! Please Enjoy!**

**LAST UPDATED: 10/1/14 6:12 P.M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

19 year old Sasuke Uchiha was in the midst of shock, this was so unexpected, in so many ways.

Just minutes ago, the Uchiha Corp was called for a very VERY important meeting.

Of course, this was no stupid meeting about dumb and useless things, but this time... it was serious.

"We all, Americans, the entire world... are shocked to hear that just moments ago, the World Trade Center located in New York, was blown down by two planes. Could this be work from Terrorists? We'll find out next.", The TV station announced.

Sasuke was shocked, no doubt about it, he was extremely shocked in fact.

The world trade centers where the main source of the Uchiha's Corps power, well... at least, in America. They also stood rule over Japan, The Philippines, and Korea... But America gave them the biggest income.

So, yes.. this was the greatest downfall that could ever happen to the Uchiha corp.

"This is an outrage! I can't believe that this is happening!", Sasuke's father, Fugaku raged.

The Elders all looked very troubled as well. Itachi and Sasuke remained stoic, though inside, they both where shocked.

This may-may be not terrorist attack surely would take the world by storm.

The Twin Towers where the main trade center, in the world.. and if the Uchiha Corp lost that much, their rule over America would be destroyed.

"Fugaku-sama, The Hyuga corp is now ahead of us in sales. All our loyal customers are afraid that if they keep with out corp, the terrorists will strike here, and ruin their funds."

Now, Fugaku got even more upset. "These loyal customers come from the most recognized and wealthy clans from around the world, this cannot be happening!", He said, taking deep breaths.

"This is terrible, I can't believe this... Sasuke-kun, Itach-chan... please, you're dismissed.", Mikoto urged her children to leave the building.

Sasuke and Itachi Reluctantly left the meeting hall.

"I can't believe this is happening!", Sasuke said, he was clearly frustrated.

"I don't want to, but we have to face reality... we, our clan... we could loose control and end up living in poverty, and surely many of us will be murdered because of our crimes our ancestors committed to rise our power..", Itachi replied, although he seemed to be in his own imagination as well.

Sasuke scowled, His brother didn't chose the correct time to talk, but Sasuke got over it quickly and the two walked in the midst of silence, just enjoying... and fearing the empty compound that they called home for over 19 years.

Way back then, The Uchiha compound was only famous in an ancient civilization called Konohagakure. In Japan, there where only believed to have 6 countries, that made the world.

But that started to change, when foreign visitors started appearing, and soon... the 6 "nations" learned that they weren't alone.

And that was when the Uchiha Clan started dominating the world.

"For 800 years, our clan was... greedy, and selfish. Your ancestors did commit many war crimes, but they where never charged for it.", Mother would always tell them.

But when the two siblings would ask for Mikoto to tell them more, Mikoto would bitterly smile and say, "Someday..."

But, she didn't need to tell them... the two brothers knew damn well that it was the best for them to not know.

Although the Uchiha clan seemed indescribably perfect, they where still far from perfect.

Marriage in the clan was rough, hell... SIBLINGS sometimes had to get married

Sasuke was thankful that Itachi wasn't the opposite gender, much to Mikoto's dismay.

Speaking of Mikoto, a very random thought pooped into Sasuke's head, a thought that happened years ago when Mikoto was on "that time of the month".

Once, she got so annoyed, she kicked out all the males in the compound for a week, and invited a ton of females from other clans over to live there for a week.

After that happened, The Uchiha clan feared Mikoto when she was cranky, you don't mess with Sasuke's mom when she's cranky.

And if you did, you suffer.

Really, and trust me, you can even ask Itachi, he'll agree in a heartbeat that his mother was the demon.

"Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun!", A bunch of Uchiha Girls squealed as they walked pass them.

Itachi, being a gentleman smiled politely, but Sasuke remained Solemn.

The two brothers only had very little things they could agree on, but the thing they agreed on the most was that Fangirls are annoying.

They stalk you like some pervert, out to murder you. They tackle down any decent girl trying to start a conversation with you.

And lastly, they are determined to marry you.

I swear, Sasuke lost count YEARS ago about how many girls tried to get him in bed, or marry them.

And Sasuke got annoyed with Maids, sheesh... he would move to another continent if one Fan girl dare wash his clothes every day.

"Mother called, and said that they'd be home in about 3 hours, in the meantime... we're supposed to remain in the compound.", Itachi instructed.

Sasuke was far to worn out to escape the compound, so Sasuke just trudged off to his room.

**-Time skip!-**

"Sasuke, Itachi dear, we're home~", Mikoto said sweetly.

It was well past 8 P.m and the two men where both hungry, tired, and worn out.

"And, I bought take out! I know it's not what you're used to... but...", Mikoto trailed.

"Okaa-san, We're pleased with Take-out.", Itachi mumbled.

Mikoto gave a stressful smile, although the couple (Mikoto and Fugaku) where referred to as the "Power Couple", they both had their fair share of exhaustion as well.

"Well... shall' we eat? I think Fugaku has something he wants to say to you two as well...", Mikoto exclaimed happily, nearly skipping to the over-sized dining room.

The three males trudged behind, lazily.

"Sit sit! I think Shisui is coming over to join us as well!", Mikoto said, smiling widely.

Itachi smiled at that, Shisui was a rascal, but Shisui was also Itachi's best friend.

The two where complete opposites, but Itachi enjoyed the cheerful vibe that Shisui always gave off.

"Are you speaking about me!? I know, I'm famous, but this is a little too much!", Shisui smirked as he entered the dining hall.

Mikoto froze, like she nearly had a heart attack.

"Woah, how the HELL did you enter my house?", Mikoto said.

She wasn't being lady-like, but then again, if it was SHISUI... being the airhead he was, this was surprising.

"Oh, I found the keys on the mat!", Shisui said happily.

Mikoto looked down, at her chest. Usually, she kept the keys in a woman's best pocket. (Which is not a place men would want to touch)

"Well... lets sit down then...", Mikoto said as she sat Shisui down.

Itachi was delighted to see something normal for once on the dinner table, instead of some fancy cuisine.

"Please Eat Well, and nourish your bodies.", Everybody said in unison, and broke their chopsticks.

"Well, Fugaku dear... didn't you have something important you wanted to say to Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun?", Mikoto asked.

She tilted her head rather cutely, but all the 4 men knew that she was anything but cute.

"O, ahem... right. Shisui, I'm now including you in this.", Fugaku said, looking at Shisui.

"I understand, Uchiha-san.", Shisui said seriously.

"Well, anyways... We found a way to save our company. As we all know, the Twin towers collapsed today...", Fugaku said.

Mikoto and the three "children" nodded intently.

"In America, there resides a very wealthy and highly respected clan. They rule foot over Canada, Russia, and China, and as you know... those are very large countries.", Fugaku continued.

Itachi's eyes widened just a mere fraction. Russia, Canada, and China where gigantic countries, and they also hosted many residents and their population was extremely high.

"Well, the Haruno clan is their name. They also came from Japan, and 800 years ago they where allied with the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Senju clan. In fact, they where so important, the three clans fought over the clan. But, soon the fought began to involve many illegal acts, the Haruno clan broke all ties, and relocated in America.", Fugaku explained.

Itachi sighed, it's a shame that the 3 greatest clans from 800 years ago where so stubborn. They foolishly fought over the clan, so the clan relocated. Itachi studied about this clan, though he wasn't that sure they existed anymore even.

"But, they don't go by Haruno anymore, they now go by Harukima... but some do keep their true surname, like the head of the Clan, Megumi Haruno. Her husband died 3 years ago.", Mikoto chimed in sweetly.

"What I'm about to ask you is big, and very secretive. I want you 3 to go to America and win the hearts of Megumi's Daughters, Sakura and Kimiko. Shisui, I'm asking you to come along because there is also another woman, and her name is Hisana... she is Megumi's niece, and also a highly respected woman within the clan. I will give you 5 years, and if it doesn't come through, you can sat good-bye to living in luxury.", Fugaku dead-panned.

Itachi and Sasuke both soaked in the information, this was a huge favor. And it would be difficult. But honestly, Itachi and Sasuke weren't quite ready to give up yet.

"Father, what happens if we both fall in love?", Sasuke asked.

Fugaku scowled. "You can't do that... We need to keep our bloodline clean, you know... the sharigan and all, it needs to remain pure.", Fugaku sighed.

"Understood, we accept the task, father...", Itachi said.

The three men all stood up. Fugaku was right, they weren't ready to say good-bye, and if this was the only way to revive the Uchiha Corp, Shisui, Itachi, And Sasuke where the men to do it.

"Great, you leave in 3 days, start packing. I'll arrange for you to attend the same private university as the Haruno girls. Shisui, Hisana goes to this university as well. Pack at least a month worth of clothes, authorities will send you all the rest of your clothing a month into your task. And, I'll be sending 5 maids, 2 butlers, 7 cooks, and 8 Guards with you.", Fugaku explained.

"Also, we will be buying a mansion, just 4 houses away from the Haruno compound...", Mikoto added.

"Good luck... because I have a feeling you'll need it, these girls won't just throw themselves at you, they where raised in a very prestigious family.", Fugaku said.

Mikoto hugged all the boys. And Fugaku only stared at them.

Shisui was the only who seemed to show that he was afraid. So many things could go wrong.

"If I where you, you'd better start packing~", Mikoto chimed.

"Shisui, You'll have to borrow some of Itachi's wardrobe, I really REALLY don't trust anything in your... closet.", Mikoto shuddered.

Literally, Shisui's clothing hasn't probably been washed for months.

"Understood Milady.", Shisui sighed.

Itachi smirked, Shisui hated Itachi's wardrobe, because it was all so nice and neat.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go pack already?", Fugaku sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Hai, sir!", The three men saluted (oddly) and stalked off to their bedrooms.

"God Itachi, why does your room have to be upstairs!", Shisui whined.

Itachi rolled his eyes, literally... it was uncharacteristic of him, but Shisui just released that attitude from him.

"Alright, I'm choosing my clothes, i'll be in your separate closet.", Shisui gave a small wave and walked to Itachi's other closet, that actually held a lot of clothing that Shisui left over.

Itachi sighed and went to his main closet.

In the end, He picked out 30 pants, 12 shorts, 14 black t-shirts, 23 other types of t-shirts, and 4 business suits. He wasn't so picky. But Shisui on the other hand, was.

"Argh! Pink doesn't match Lime green!", He yelled in frustration.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at that, and so, Itachi took a shower, and a very cold shower.

"Haruno... I know that I studied about it, but why does it still feel so familiar?", Itachi thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to Itachi, Sasuke was thinking the exact same thing.

"Haruno... it sounds familiar, but yet... it doesn't.", Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke ended up just picking out 31 Black T-shirts, 12 sweatshirts, 3 pairs of shoes, 31 pairs of jeans, 11 shorts, and 5 business suits.

He just simply liked the color black, and dark blue.

Sasuke sighed as he collapsed on his King sized bed, his life just got thrown in chaos.

One second, He was living the life of pure luxury, no worries at all... and suddenly, his fathers biggest pride was torn down.

"Huh... My life sucks.", Sasuke sighed into his pillow.

Childish as it was, Sasuke liked to act like a child sometimes, when nobody was around. He didn't get his own quarters for nothing.

"Sasuke-sama, did you chose your clothing? I am going to pack it for you...", An elderly woman knocked on his door tenderly.

Sasuke smiled to himself, his personal maid was one of the oldest, and she also happens to be Shisui's grandmother.

"Okaa-san... of course.", he said softly.

Though Sasuke was rough, he always did have a soft spot, he loved the woman. She took care of him when his actual mother couldn't.

Sasuke sat up as Shusui's grandmother quickly and efficiently packed up all his clothing and put it into a large suit case.

"Okaa-san, please leave it here... I don't want to cause you any trouble.", Sasuke ordered.

The woman politely bowed and then quickly exited the room.

Sasuke was near the brink of exhaustion by then, and soon, he collapsed onto his bed.

He had a feeling that he was starting a new chapter in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe, I know... done so early? MOOD KILLER! Well anyways, I'm in Algebra 2 Enhanced (Accelerated Algebra), and I got work you know! And here, for a early, late, or on time birthday present, A PREVIEW!<strong>

**Some notes! Check out my profile! And, I'm going to start beta reading very soon! :D I can't wait to work with you guys very soon!**

**Haha, REMEMBER... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND I WON'T EAT YOU FOR STEW! :D I'm kidding, review, I'm always looking forward to improving (Although this chappie was a test, to see if it would actually progress~!)**


	2. Just an Authors Note!

**Hey, I know I posted this like WAY early! :3 **

**But, I just wanted to tell you a few things.**

**If you really must know, The first chapter wasn't my best! I wrote it during my free period in school, and I will be conducting a edit very soon! Tomorrow most likely! **

**So yay! Anyhow I may update early as well! (DOUBLE YAY) And I hope you give me your feed back! :P I absolutely Want to continue this story, it's important! (To me :P)**

**THAT is all I wanted to say! Stay Happy! **

**-Excited for updates, **

**Kendall -Bear King**


	3. Settling The Flame

**Title: Fireball**

**Rating: T**

**Author: Kendall -Bear King**

**Disclaimer: No copyright Intended everything belongs to original owner.\**

**Warning: Not all characters are EXACTLY like they where in the original Anime, there are some hinting of sexual content and there are Oc's included. You are warned. Also, there is some foul language used.**

**Please Enjoy**

**Note: Woah! I'm so proud of myself, a second chapter, so soon! :) I really hope that you will enjoy this one as much as I did when I created it! And this one chapter is based off the song, "Let me go- Avril Lavigne" (Which again, I don't own), so why dot cha check it out?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sighed as he was met face to face with sun rays.

Stupid sun, couldn't it see that Sasuke CLEARLY wanted his beauty rest.

"Fuck the sunlight", He mumbled in annoyance as he turned around, and put his pillow over his head.

Clearly, Sasuke wasn't a morning person. In fact, Sasuke often liked to consider himself the person who hated mornings the most.

Sasuke very much liked the night, but the morning wasn't his Savvy, and that was one of his major flaws.

"Sasuke-sama, it's time to get ready... You go to America today you know?", an elderly maid said softly.

Sasuke's head shot up, he was going today?

"But, mother said we were leaving tomorrow?", Sasuke said, slightly frustrated.

That's when the Maid squirmed uncomfortably, she looked very troubled.

"Um... Sasuke-sama, you slept in an entire two days...", She said softly.

All Sasuke could think now was, 'What. The. Fuck?'

"Thank you then, you're dismissed.", He said solemnly.

Okay, maybe he didn't get enough sleep the past week, but this was a plain embarrassment, he never ever slept in this long before.

He found that he was rather foul today, as he hopped into his shower, that was connected to his room.

Sasuke figured that he needed a cold shower to keep him awake.

He applied shampoo and Conditioner to his hair and scrubbed roughly.

Believe it or not, Sasuke actually took lots of pride to his hair, as well as Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui did.

In fact, all the men of the Uchiha compound took deep pride in their hair.

It was an asset that needed to remain clean.

Sasuke remained in the shower for another 10 minutes and soon, he took a soft and fluffy towel from the rack.

And he patted himself down, making sure that he was completely dry, before he exited.

Then, Sasuke spent a matter of minutes blow-drying his hair, and soon, it was complete.

Really, Sasuke normally wouldn't have worn anything special, but today was an important day, and Sasuke wanted to look Business-casual.

He ended up picking black dress pants, with a clean white polo shirt. Sasuke decided that he just wanted to wear his sneakers, since his dress shoes where actually in his suitcase.

Sasuke sighed as he exited his room, for the first time in 24 hours.

"Sasuke-sama, we though you'd die in there...", A concerned maid said.

"Hn. It's none of your business.", Sasuke said harshly. As he had said, he wasn't in the best mood at the moment.

The maid was young, and quite beautiful, but Sasuke knew better.

She was probably another whore who would throw herself at him, to at least gain his attention.

But Sasuke wasn't about to let that happen. Really, Sasuke could be a gentleman when he wanted to, but this wasn't the day.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you finally awakened!", Mikoto said cheerfully.

Her hair was up in a bun, something that she did rarely.

"Hn.", Sasuke replied.

Mikoto and Fugaku both looked troubled, though Fugaku remained stoic... Sasuke knew deep down that he would miss his two children.

"Well, your flight leaves in 3 hours... please, eat breakfast and then drive to the airport, which is an hour away! Then our private jet will take you to America. It will take an entire day.", Mikoto explained.

Itachi, who was already done eating, and reading a book just barely nodded.

Sasuke didn't listen, the damn man was hungry.

"Anyways, you guys might want to practice your English... it is America for heaven's sake.", Fugaku said solemnly.

Itachi seemed to raise an eyebrow, Itachi was very talented in English, while Sasuke was alright at the foreign language.

"Of course, father.", Itachi and Sasuke said in unison.

The two brothers weren't too pleased about leaving the compound, but all Uchiha's had to make a sacrifice.

Sasuke squinted as the sun met his eyes, once again.

The sun was now in beautiful shades of red, orange, scarlet, and maroon.

"Well, eat up you two! It's simple, but I figured you'd like it!", Mikoto chirped.

'Lies', Itachi thought bitterly.

It was just rice and fish, but Itachi knew that the entire compound would be having this.

The elders where trying to conserve money, and to do that, they would have to cut off luxurious meals.

Now, Itachi started to feel like their compound wasn't high class anymore.

In fact, Itachi never had problems, or second thoughts about him being poor, and with is wealth, many would sought it to be impossible

But, everything has its ways...

Itachi and Sasuke both ate greedily, they both where hungry.

"Darlings, we sent $5,000,000 dollars to a bank account, use it as you please. But we already bought you 4 cars, 2 beach houses, and an acre wide back-yard.", Mikoto said.

"A, and Shisui has a separate house, on the acre of land of course.", Fugaku added.

Both of the brothers where pleased, they both secretly liked their very annoying cousin. He was wacky, but it just fitted him perfectly.

"And Sasuke, do you remember Naruto Uzamaki?", Mikoto asked innocently.

Sasuke nodded, Naruto was his best friend for 10 years, until Naruto had to move to America.

"He remembers you too, and will be picking you up at the airport and bring you to the house.", Fugaku said bitterly.

Sasuke knew that Fugaku actually secretly despised Naruto. In fact, Fugaku would always call him a "brat".

But Sasuke knew at heart that HE liked Naruto.

The two had some great memories.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto! Stop playing in the sand! You'll get dirty!", A 5 year old Sasuke crinkled his nose is dsigust._

_"As if! The sand is fun, c'mon, join Me!", Naruto said excitedly._

_Sasuke sighed as he gave in. His best friend was an idiot at times._

_"Alright, fine! But if mommy and auntie catch us, it's your fault!", Sasuke warned as he joined Naruto in the river bank. _

_Naruto and Sasuke ended up having a great time, and soon, they hadn't noticed it was the brink of dawn._

_"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-CHAN!, Why are you in the sandbank in such nice clothes!", Mikoto, Kushina, and another woman scolded._

_"I'm sorry auntie, Mommy, Okaa-san! It was... Dobe's idea!", Sasuke said._

_Naruto's face flushed beet red, he wasn't embarrassed, in fact... he was angry._

_"..SASUKE-TEME!", He yelled out suddenly._

_"Dobe!"  
><em>

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_It went on and on, and finally, Mikoto had to use her Sharigan, Kushina had to use some of her powers over the 9-tails, and the unknown woman had to use a scythe to pry them apart._

_End of flashback_

And that is how Sasuke and Naruto nicknamed each other.

Sasuke heard that Naruto's family became famous in Germany, France, and Nepal for their resorts, that where 5 star.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! It's time for you to go now!~", Mikoto chirped as she waved in front of Sasuke's face.

"Of course, okaa-san...", Sasuke mumbled and stood from his spot on the table.

Itachi and Sasuke said their good-byes to their family, and managed to exit the compound alive.

**~TimeSkip, The flight!~**

Sasuke sighed as he was met face to face with the sunlight.

"Damn its brightness.", He cursed.

Itachi was in another area of the plane, most likely reading or something like that.

Unlike Sasuke, who was looking on facebook with his exclusive Iphone 7.

"Sasuke-sama, We're landing in 3 hours.", A flight attendant informed.

Sasuke just waved him off and continued to look.

.

The three hours went by rather quickly, and soon... they where arriving in Seattle, Washington.

Then, they would continue their journey to California.

"Please have a nice day, Uchiha-sama, Sasuke-sama!", the flight attendants bowed in respect.

Sasuke and Itachi both put on sunglasses, it probably would have been annoying if they didn't.

The reporters weren't dumb, and they noticed the two Uchiha's right away.

"Speak of demons.", Shisui mumbled to himself as the reporters starting taking multiple photo's.

"Uchiha! Over here! Smile!", Many of them would say.

Other's would say, "What's your reaction to the twin towers downfall?"

But Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke did not dare answer any questions.

"Uchiha-sama, Shisui-san, Sasuke-sama... please board this plane.", Another flight attendant said. pointing to a luxurious plane.

Shisui nodded, and the three Uchiha's boarded, completely avoiding the reporters.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was wide awake when they boarded off the last plane.<p>

"TEME!", Naruto said.

The two hugged, even though it was... strange, the two where still best friends.

"Dobe.", Sasuke greeted sourly after Naruto released him from his death gripping hug.

Naruto smiled, showing his shiny and straight teeth,

"I got my Drivers License... and I don't really want to attract attention, so I'll drive in my Moms Bronco!", Naruto chirped.

Sasuke and the rest nodded, knowing that Kushina's bronco was an old old Car.

.

Itachi was pleased, the house was as large, or if not, larger than his parents house in the Uchiha Compound back in Tokyo.

"Hn, Interesting.", he said as he entered.

All the floors where marble, and shiny as hell. Not one scratch, one dent, or one bump.

Everything shined brightly, almost blindingly.

You entered to see a nice mahogany staircase, carefully crafted, on the left side of the stair case, a large arch lead you to a large living room, seemingly around 1200 square feet.

On the right side, it led you to a Kitchen, and on the right upper wall of the kitchen, a door leading to downstairs pantry, which was beautiful.

The stairs led you to three hallways, one going straight forward, one going right, and another going left. The one going straight led to 7 master bedrooms, each with their own private patio's and bathrooms. They all had walk in closets.

The hall leading to the right led to an entertainment area, like an arcade, home-theater, indoor pool, and Lounge.

The hall leading to the left was an indoor garden, and 3 other smaller; but not tiny, rooms. There was also another staircase leading to the 3rd floor.

The 3rd floor was more lie a sight seeing area, because 75% of the walls where glass/windows. There was at the end, there was stained windows, leading to a picture of the Uchiha crescent.

On the 3rd floor, there was another pantry, and a large deck.

The ceiling was 13 feet high, and each floor would probably be around 8000 square feet.

But that wasn't for Itachi to figure out.

The maids, butlers, and guards where also touring around the building.

"Wow! I'm jealous! My house is a pantry compared to yours!", Shisui said.

"Shisui, can't you just live in our house, the other house can be for guest who prefer more privacy.", Itachi explained.

Shisui nodded gleefully he gladly would take the offer.

The area was really secure, the entire area was surrounded by 8 feet tall fences, and in fact, the neighbor hood was surrounded by a fence as well, guarded 24/7 by talented cops.

"Well, we have business to do...", Itachi mumbled.

"Uchiha-sama, it is 9:45, You must rest...", many maids insisted.

Itachi and the rest gave in, all of them where tired.

"You may return to your position, I'm sleeping... tomorrow, we start collage...", Itachi commanded.

"Understood, sir!", All of the maids, guards, and butlers saluted and started doing their jobs.

"Naruto, You'll stay here, I'll have a maid inform your parents... and lets get some rest, I think we'll need it.", Itachi said.

The men agreed, they where all exhausted, and all of them stalked off to random rooms on the 2nd floor. They didn't know what would happen the next day, but they needed to be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! A ton of writing! And now I'm done! :) I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize, this chappie was just about the men getting settled in! I would continue it, but homework is a bitch! Anyways, for an apology, I have a few spoilers! <strong>

PREVIEW:

"All I know is, The Uchiha Clan is a stuck up clan raised by some fucking elders that are bitches to the world.", Her cold venom voice hissed out.

Ouch, that really hurt.

"SERVE UP!", And soon, the she-devil slammed the volleyball, doing a spike.

"Fuck off, Uchiha.", and Emerald clashed with onyx as she stalked off.

Wow, what a dramatic collage this was.

**Yay! And I'll be editing the 1st chapter soon! Remember, REVIEW please! :) I'll see you soon! :) Stay Awesome!**

**-Much Love, **

**Kendall -Bear King**


End file.
